1. Field of the Invention
Gymnastic devices; adjustable utility frames; pulleys; hangers; spring loaded connectors
2. Description of the Prior Art
Occasionally a descriptive term in this application may be shortened so as to recite only a part rather than the entirety thereof as a matter of convenience or to avoid needless redundancy. In instances in which that is done, applicant intends that the same meaning be afforded each manner of expression. Thus, the term acentric pulley assembly (19) might be used in one instance but in another, if meaning is otherwise clear from context, expression might be shortened to pulley assembly (19 ) or merely assembly (19). Any of those forms is intended to convey the same meaning.
The term emplace or any of its forms when used in this application means the joining of two objects or parts so as to unite them in a reasonably easily removable way, such as the fitting of a length of elastic exercise cord (27) within a pulley wheel's circumferential groove (36) from which it (27) may be removed, discussed ante.
Where the term is employed, rigid emplacement connotes the meaning that the object is removable but only with some degree of difficulty, such as might be encountered in separating two parts--for example, an aperture engaging pin (15) from a guide rail latching aperture (3) in which it (15) is held in position by expansion of a spring (16). The word emplace is also consistent in meaning with the word "detachable" as occasionally used in connection parlance but not in this application, since it is derived from the root attach The term attach or fasten or any of their forms when so used means that the juncture is of a more or less permanent nature, such as might be accomplished by nails, screws, welds or adhesives. Employment of the words connect or join or any of their forms is intended to include the meaning of both in a more general way.
The word comprise may be construed in either of two ways herein. A generic term used to describe a given one of a number of specific elements is said to comprise it, thereby characterizing the specific element with equivalency in meaning for the generic term. Thus, an exercise tethering point (300) may be said to comprise a pulley wheel (35), meaning that in the particular case, the wheel (35) is the tethering point (300). However, the word comprise may also be used to describe a feature which is part of the structure or composition of a given element. Thus, a door connecting bracket tongue (56) may be said to comprise a machine threaded retracting bolt aperture (57), meaning that the structure of the tongue (56) is such as to have the retracting bolt aperture (57) as a feature of its structure. The meaning in the respective cases is clear from context, however. Accordingly, modifying words to clarify which of the two uses is the intended one seem unnecessary.
The word multiply or any of its derivatives is also employed in two different ways, either as a verb or an adjective. Thus, it is explained herein that the number of tethering point (300) arrangements is multiplied by reason of the number of axes of rotation a pulley assembly (19) comprises--the verb sense, in that the assembly's diversity permits an operator (200) to multiply the number of setups he or she elects to exercise from. Used as an adjective, however, it is said herein that a multiply elbowed door connection bracket (52) comprises door edge wrapping configuration (54)--meaning merely that it (52) is shaped with a number of elbows exceeding that of an alternative embodiment.
The term identically oriented parallel means that two given objects are faced in the same direction in parallel disposition, such as a pair of rail frames (44), discussed ante, would be if mounted upon a wall (106) or door face (101). Where two such objects are situated so as to face one another, the terminology facially opposing is used, such as when a pair of rail frames (44), ante, is installed within a door jamb (104), thus distinguishing such disposition from that of identical orientation.
As employed herein, the word encircle or circumscribe or any of their variant root forms describes a path about the perimeter of an object, but when used in conjunction with appropriate modifiers, such as to a predetermined degree or the like, means that the path may not necessarily be a complete one. For example, when it is said that a crossbar tethering leg ring (22) encircles a crossbar (5) to a predetermined degree and the degree thereof is unexpressed, the line of circumscription may be either partial or complete. When the degree is expressed--such as with the adverb partially, the progression of the line around the object is, by definition herein, less than complete. For the sake of specificity herein, terminology indicating that encirclement is partial, is defined herein to mean that the line progression comprises a range up to and including 300 degrees--that is, 60 degrees short of complete encirclement. Terminology indicating that encirclement is substantial, is defined to mean that the line progression comprises a range between 301 degrees and complete encirclement.
The terminology axial or any of its variant forms when applied to the concept of rotation is intended to designate rotation upon a longitudinal axis. This would be demonstrated if an elongated object such as a pulley axle (33) were observed to spin, in which case rotation would be indicated herein to be axial. The same would be true of a pulley wheel (35) upon that axle (33). When for an elongated object such as that referred to supra, rotation is at right angles or transverse to the longitudinal axis, the rotation would be characterized herein to be in axial transversion. Such would be the rotation of a swivel (24) upon an axle impaling one of its (24) ends.
There is a distinct difference between exercising assemblies which employ weights attached to inelastic cords strung through a pulley and those which employ a length of elastic cord tethered from a given point. As an operator (200) pulls upon an inelastic cord to which a weight is attached, sufficient initial effort must be expended to overcome the weight's resting inertia. As the effort continues and the weight gathers momentum, less effort is required. Even after the effort is terminated, the weight continues for a short distance in its path, reaches maximum height and then begins to fall, pulling the cord with it, in response to gravity. It is sometimes said to have "gone ballistic".
The tension exerted upon an elastic cord as it is stretched, increases beginning from its initial state of rest completely up to the point of maximum effort. The cord immediately begins retracting upon reversing the effort. Many consider the acceleration gradient imposed by an elastic cord to be highly beneficial.
Weights also have other disadvantages such as the necessity to store them to avoid clutter and the inconvenience of having to change them for one's different exercises or accommodate an additional exercising operator. Employing proper equipment, elastic cords of lesser or greater resistance and strung upon a pulley assembly may be easily changed, or alternatively, left in place by a first operator (200) without interfering with the efforts of a second one (200) who uses an independently pulleyed cord of different resistance.
Elastic cord assemblies have traditionally been attached to a wall (106) to provide what are referred to herein as exercise tethering points(300). However, many people have limited wall (106) space available for such installation. The bulky character of the traditional exercise assemblies and the want of sufficient installation space for them have led to portable models which provide for various isometric or isotonic exercises. While portability avoids installation problems and enables use away from home, many feel there is no real substitute for an anchoring vertical surface mounted construction.
There has been a growing interest in tethering exercise equipment to a less obtrusive locale such as upon a household door (100) or within the doorway (103) itself during a time it is not otherwise required for ingress and egress.
Assemblies intended for doorway (103) use have taken a variety of forms. While some have been anchored upon the encircling woodwork, attachment is more frequently made upon the jamb (104) within the doorway's (103) interior. That portion of an assembly which might otherwise interfere with those passing through it should be easily removable after exercise.
Some of the portable models, supra, have been configured with door (100) blockers or similar obstructions usually taking the form of thickened straps which are fitted through the margin or crack around the door's (100) perimeter such that they don't pull through when exercise tension is operably applied. Those models are referred to herein as comprising door stop or door impinging features, ante. As useful as those assemblies are, their tethering source is necessarily limited to the doorway's (103) perimeter. Efforts to provide for more centralized exercise tethering have contributed to development of door face (101) installation assemblies.
An assembly mounted upon the face (101) of a door (100) should be constructed so as not to damage it (100). Bolts driven into or through the door (100) leave unsightly holes when the assembly is removed. Some of the portable exercisers, supra, provide secure tethering with devices shaped to fit around the edge (102) of a closed door (100) at the top or bottom thereof (700). Those models are referred to herein as comprising door edge wrapping configurations. Some of the devices comprise a nonpenetrating bolt and plate to enhance security. Others are constructed for such purpose in a manner to insure that the fit is snug.
Once a framework has been erected, pulley assemblies may be emplaced upon them. While the pulleys are often connected from a hook or ring at a fixed site on a traditional assembly, emplacement upon horizontal crossbars spanning the assembly offers variation in tethering point (300) selection. Pulley assemblies should be configured to permit positioning them before exercise is undertaken so as to quickly and easily provide selected tethering points (300) at which they remain fixed in place when subjected to exercise tensions. They should also be configured to provide a sufficient number of pivot sites to allow rapid variations in tension and orientation without impeding their operation. Thus, a pulley emplacement or tethering ring should be configured so that it can be emplaced upon a crossbar rather than merely connected to a ring or hook. The tethering ring should comprise shape which permits it to be slid horizontally along the bar and pivot vertically upon its connection point when subjected to various exercise tensions but yet remain horizontally in place until it is repositioned. It should comprise capability to allow the pulley wheel to spin in response to forces imposed upon it by the elastic cord without allowing the cord itself to become twisted and should, therefore, comprise numerous axes of rotation.
Particular means would be required to confer upon a pulley assembly the characteristic of remaining in place following lateral adjustment without adding specific connecting parts to it. Means known in prior art, designated herein as acceleration varied virtual diameter (AVVD), which is related in concept to gravity varied virtual diameter (GVVD), further discussed ante, would be suitable for that purpose.
A pulley assembly should also be configured to permit quick and easy emplacement of the elastic cord upon a pulley wheel without risk of the cord's dislodgement from the assembly.
An exercise assembly should also permit quick and easy adjustments in height and should, therefore, comprise crossbar latching mechanisms operable with minimum effort. Certain features of pin and aperture connectors along a vertical guide rail occasionally employed in the past might still be useful if additionally provided with quick release features combined with firm rail locking capability to prevent accidental dislodgement. In that connection, spring loaded latch assemblies including those which are operably retractable are known in prior art, having been observed in applications including security locks for certain residential windows and in height adjusting mechanisms for some track hurdles.
An assembly should also comprise sufficient versatility by reason of interchangeability of its parts to permit mounting at any of the locales mentioned supra--that is, upon the wall (106), upon a door jamb (104) or upon a door's face (101)--and yet allow for exercise away from home with those parts thereof which lend themselves to portability, such as the elastic cords (27), operator tension manipulators (28) of one type or another and any door impinging devices available as accessories.
U.S. Pat. No. 232,579 issued to Weeks is a highly significant historical patent featuring an early wall (106) tethered exercise assembly, comprising handgrips as operator tension manipulators, pulleys and lengths of both elastic and inelastic cords. U.S. Pat. No. 1,112,114 issued to Caines also comprises a relatively early wall anchored elastic cord system. A subsequent such assembly is featured in U.S. Pat. No. 1,965,511 issued to Preston. U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,617 issued to Rattray, Jr. represents a more recent wall (106) tethered exercise assembly wherein several elastic cords are simultaneously employed. The assembly in U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,546 issued to Little invokes a wall (106) mounted guide rail framework comprising aperture engaging pins and spaced apertures along the sides for tethering height adjustment, simple channel engagement pins secured by cotter pins, as well as handgrips, pulleys and elastic cords.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,602 issued to Roberts also employs handgrips, pulleys and elastic cord as do the foregoing. While the patent focuses upon door (100) stop or door (100) impingement tethering, instructions are included therein to mount a rigid framework comprising spaced apertures upon the walls (106) in the corner of a room, the apertures providing tethering points (300) for apparatus connecting links. U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,741 issued to Hermanson illustrates a special framework upon which several pulley wheels are mounted in a selected pattern which permits lengthening or shortening the elastic cord to vary the tethering tension. U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,253 issued to Awbrey features an adjustable framework for underwater exercise also comprising spaced apertures, position adjusting brackets and simple pins secured either by cotter pins or nuts, although there is no specific reference to use of elastic cord.
Patents featuring elastic cord assemblies but employing door (100) stop or door (100) impingement tethering include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,779,867 and 5,505,677 both issued to Hinds, U.S. Pat. No. 5,514,059 issued to Rumney, U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,532 issued to Kropp and U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,064 issued to Holm. The Hinds U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,677 supra, provides for enhanced tethering security by looping the anchoring strap around the doorknob. A very early door impinging variation is illustrated by one of the embodiments of Bussey, discussed ante.
Patents employing door edge (102) enwrapment tethering n include Great Britain (G.B.) Patent No. 27,611 issued to Bussey, G.B. Patent No. 16,404 issued to Wieland, U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,953 issued to Teetor, U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,437 issued to LoPresti, U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,907 issued to Zito, U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,510 issued to Lundell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,185,816 issued to Bernstein, U.S. Pat. No. 4,212,458 issued to Bizilia, U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,990 issued to Forster, U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,629 issued to Plovie, U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,626 issued to Gallagher, U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,971 issued to Goldish, U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,518 issued to Flynn, U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,445 issued to Christensen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,274 issued to Hunker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,643 issued to Fontaine and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 277,218 issued to Hinds. Almost all of these constructions include no exercise cord and are suitable only for situps and other exercises of an isotonic character enhanced by bracing a part of the body. Of this door edge enwrapment category, only the Bussey, Wieland and Hunker patents include a length of elastic cord.
The LoPresti patent represents one in which opposing elbowed bracing pins comprise an enwrapping structure from which an exercise frame is projected. The Zito patent comprises inelastic cord and weights. U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,677 issued to Viramontes is a chinning bar similar to the foregoing but provides for enwrapment over a garage door or an exposed joist, if available.
Caines and Preston, supra, are worthy of note among the early U.S. forerunners in this sector of interest. The same is true of the British works of Busseyand Wieland While all employ n elasticity as the exercise medium, none comprises a one-piece elastic free running cord such as would be integrated into a wheel and pulley system. While the Bussey device appears at first glance to incorporate a single cord which might be capable of sliding and stretching freely throughout its length, it in fact comprises "cords" "attached" at their "fast" ends. Even the single cord of Caines is secured at what might otherwise be interpreted as a free-sliding segment thereof. While the notion that elasticity could be successfully incorporated in conjunction with one or more wheels or similar pulley devices had long before been demonstrated by Weeks, more extensive development along those lines remained for others including Roberts and Hermanson, supra.
Employing a single running cord provides greater length through which its stretching occurs and, therefore, requires less exercise space within a given room for the same amount of cord stretch. Aside from valuable space conservation, this feature facilitates exercise of an aerobic-like character, since greater movement results from a given length of cord stretch than is the case with shorter cords. Those who train seriously understand well the benefits of left and right body-sided reciprocation in which the torso is urged to twist in response to a system's free-running elastic restraints. Attachment of shorter elastic cords, of course, also introduces an incidental safety concern in that they could become dislodged from their fastening sites.
Beyond the early beginnings exhibited by Weeks, Caines, Preston, Busseyand Wieland, the task remained of constructing a sophisticated system wherein the midportion of a single cord is quickly strung upon pulley wheels emplaced upon an easily adjusted framework optionally mounted upon a household door.
Even today, the foregoing efforts both here and abroad have been little improved upon. The elastic cords employed in the more recent patent of Little, for example, engage a vertical framework by means of solid attachment just as those of his forerunners did.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,011 issued to Guridi provides a doorway (103) assembly in which a tethering crossbar is emplaced in opposing spaced apertures in frames attached to the jamb (104). Special length contraction and extension features in the crossbar permit adjustments in height to be made.
Patents featuring spring loaded pin latch assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,422 issued to Gulistan, U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,911 issued to Carboud, U.S. Pat. No. 3,984,136 issued to Bills and U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,221 issued to Wehner. While the spring of the Gulistan assembly is biased outwards, it perates upon the same principal as the inwardly biased ones. Biasing orientation is controlled by the location of the shoulder against which the spring is retracted and the shoulder in this device is merely reversed from that of an inwardly biased spring. The Gulistan pin is retained in nonretracted disposition by interthreading of parts.
The following patents utilize the principle of gravity varied virtual diameter (GVVD), intrinsically related in concept to acceleration varied virtual diameter (AWD), for emplacement of a cantilevered object and adjustment in height along a vertical standard: U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,021 issued to Groba; U.S. Pat. No. 4,481,964 issued to Minneman, wherein a post along which the cantilevered object is slid is comprised of scallops which also provide a partial stop to the adjusting ring; U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,821 issued to Gleeb, U.S. Pat. No. 1,666,293 issued to Lorton; U.S. Pat. No. 77,676 issued to Swett, in which the standard is also notched to improve reliability.
An exercise assembly should at least incorporate many of the best features of the cited constructions. As many as there are, however, none of them provide the totality of the modern athlete's requirements. An assembly should, therefore, comprise improved pulley systems and easily operable latching mechanisms. In summary, the needs or objectives pointed out supra thus far remain only partly addressed in the prior art and some have not been met at all.